


Sonic 2: Under Water Edition (Novelized)

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Sonic the Hedgehog 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a novelized version of the Sonic 2 ROM hack under the same name. May not seem like much at first, but trust me.After destroying the Scrap Brain Zone, and thus crushing Dr. Robotnik's plans of world domination, Sonic uses the Chaos Emeralds to return South Island to it's former state. He meets a new friend, and our story starts there.





	1. Prolouge: Twin Tailed Miracle

After climbing out of the strange purple liquid, Sonic bounced on a bright red spring, and back up into the Scrap Brain. He glanced around for a bit, before concluding this is where Dr. Robotnik dropped him back into the Labyrinth Zone. He could tell the fat man was close. Just down this hallway, perhaps. Sonic started at a steady jog, before speeding down the hallway. He saw something lowering in the room at the end.

By the time he got there, it would be too tight of a fit to run through. He curled up into a ball, and rolled through just as a giant piston hammered down. After uncurling and skidding to a halt at the end of the room, he felt a searing pain.

"Gah!" The hedgehog cried, as he got zapped by a ball of electricity.

"I've got you now, rodent." The good doctor said in a cold, and unfeeling voice. Sonic managed to roll out of the way just as one of the four pistons tried to slam down and crush him. He stared through the glass, and into Robotnik's icy stare. This was not the same man he has been battling through out his whole adventure.

He started off as a goofy, clumsy, and loony scientist. But as he traveled and fought, the good doctor became progressively more cold. More hateful. More unfeeling. Before, Sonic could tell Robotnik just wanted to get him out of the way, but now...? He was willing to kill. With a gulp, sonic curled into a ball and slammed against the glass. As the piston pulled up, he narrowly dodged another ball of electric goodness.

After repeating said process eight or nine times, the machine finally started to spark. And then the all too familiar buzzing and whirring noises started, combined explosions, and the smell of ozone. He chased the doctor down the hallway, and slammed into his egg mobile. It gave a long beeping noise, and then static.

"Come on, work!" Dr. Robotnik shouted in pure rage as he slammed his fist down onto the control panel. It give a buzzing noise, and let off some sparks. A few critical systems failed, and the jet propulsion gave out.

The flying machine proceeded to fall into the depths of the Labyrinth Zone, carrying the broken doctor with it. Even after he was out of sight, the maniacal laughter of Robotnik was still echoing upwards, only growing slightly faint. It stopped suddenly with a loud crash, causing the blue hedgehog to flinch.

Sonic had to admit, he felt sorry for the guy. All of his dreams crushed, and thrown into the garbage. Well, no time to dwell. 

...

After reaching the edge of the Marble Zone and passing into the Green Hill Zone, Sonic only ran for about another mile before stopping. All of his animal friends where waiting for him. He used the power of the six Chaos Emeralds, and restored the flowers back to Green Hill. They dispersed in a flash of light. Sonic decided to take a much needed vacation.

...

Sonic was enjoying flying through the air in his plane, the Tornado. He spotted a suitable looking island to rest on. He flew down there, and hopped off. He laid against the Tornado with a yawn, before falling asleep.

...

"Hey, wake up!" He heard a voice say. After cracking his eyes open, he saw a Yellow fox.

"Huh, who are you?" Sonic questioned.

"I'm Miles! Miles Prower!" The fox said.

"Cool! Nice to meet ya!" Sonic replied eagerly. Great! A new friend! But he noticed something off. "Hey, what's with the two tails?"

"Oh? It's just a birth defect. But I learned to fly with them!" He replied. He proceeded to wind up his tails for a little bit, before unraveling them, and floating off the ground for a bit.

"Cool!" Sonic said.

...

After a while of laughing Miles brought something up.

"So, me and a couple friends of mine worked on a device that can create water out of thin air. We where hoping to end world thirst!" Miles said.

"Oh really? Sweet! Can I see?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah! Takes a lot of energy though, a even enough fuel to power a rocket would only last long enough to create about a cubic inch." Miles replied, saddened slightly.

...

Dr. Robotnik had followed Sonic to Westside Island. He couldn't help but overhear about this infinite water generator. He had already found one of the seven Chaos Emeralds of the Island... Hmmm...

...

The next morning after Sonic and Miles woke up, they realized something. The water generator was gone!

"Oh no!" Miles exclaimed.

"Huh?!"

"It's gone! The water thing is gone!"

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

"This is bad! This is bad!"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

Suddenly, their feet felt wet. They looked down, and the water level started rapidly rising, until it was over their heads. Miles franticely handed Sonic a small device, and made a motion to wear it on his mouth. Miles put one on too.

"This will let us talk. See, this is what I meant by bad!!! Someone managed to get enough power to start a flood!!! Oh, and we can breathe underwater for a short while. It only lasts 30 minutes though!" Miles exclaimed.

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go stop whoever did this!!!" Sonic said.

To be continued.


	2. Hills of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dr. Robotnik starts flooding Westside Island, Sonic and Miles immediately start after him!

Sonic and Miles where blasting through the Emerald Hills at high speed. After hitting a red spring and being launched into the air, Sonic felt himself break the surface of the water, and land on higher ground. He sees his friend Miles sliding down the small cliff, and reaches down and pulls him back up. After a quick nod of thanks, they take off running once again. Eventually, the water level rises up and over them again.

They come sliding to a halt when they see something approaching them in the distance.

A drill car starts driving up to them, as Dr. Robotnik lands inside it in an egg mobile adapted for under water travel. 

"Robotnik!" Sonic shouts, as he spins into the drill sub. "Are you the one doing this?!"

"Heh. Smart boy." Robotnik replies. After a few more smashes, the drill shoots off and towards Miles. Sonic sees this, and tackled him out of the way. Sonic jumped, and slammed his foot into the sub one more time, causing the glass to crack and shatter. A new dome closed over the doctor before he became comply submerged, and he proceeded to get away.

"Come on, let's go!" Sonic says, as he tugs Miles along with him. They chase after Robotnik, and up into the Chemical Plant. Sonic see's a familiar capsule full of animals. After jumping on it and freeing them, a Chaos Emerald pops out too. As Sonic grabs it, the water level slows down very slightly in it's ascent.


End file.
